


Critique of Pure Reason

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageSuga Week, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has caught himself glancing over the direction of Sugawara every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critique of Pure Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kagesuga week, for prompt day 1: unrequited love.

Kageyama has caught himself glancing over the direction of Sugawara every now and then.

It was probably admiration. Or respect. Or jealousy over the trust the third year had with the other team members. Kageyama was not really sure. Yet he kept watching, hoping he can find the reason why he _had to_ watch.

His glances started out as fleeting looks. Like bubbles blown into the air, his eyes wandered around, just barely touching the frame of the older boy, just barely noticing a flash of his smile, barely catching a fragment of his words.

Kageyama gradually wanted more.

It was probably the flow of his hair. Or the gallant way the tip of his fingers touched the ball. Or that freakishly soothing voice that he kept hearing even after he walked home and tried to sleep. Sometimes, Sugawara appeared in his dreams.

His quick looks stretched and lengthened like elastic. His gaze now would linger whenever he caught a glimpse of Sugawara.

He could spot the older setter’s ashen blonde hair in a crowd of students. He could catch his voice in the cacophony before the student assembly.

As he kept watching and watching, that hunger of his grew more and more.

What was it, really? Was it respect? Was it envy? Was it… was it even something, or did his brain made it up entirely?

Why did he feel like he needed to watch Sugawara?

Why did he feel suffocated during the weekends when he couldn’t see him?

Yet, why was his heart beating so fast, fluttering at the thought that he could see him when the new week starts?

Why did Sunday become his worst and best day at the same time?

*

Like sunlight on a bedsheet spread out to dry in the summer, Kageyama’s stares got piercing and hot.

And now, he cannot get enough.

His eyes famished, even though he sees him. His throat ablaze, even though he drinks more and more during practice.

He still wishes for more. Something that eyes can convey but cannot carry.

The burden settles itself on top of his heart, crushing him into the ground.

He hasn’t realized it yet, but he feels the pain of its weight.


End file.
